Currently, all multimedia electronic devices basically support a function of playing via an earphone, and many multimedia electronic devices are also equipped with matched wire control earphones. Via the wire control earphone, the turn-on/off of the multimedia electronic device and other corresponding functions may be controlled. For example, via a wire control switch of the wire control earphone, answering/calling or playing music may be controlled. However, whether the wire control earphone or non-wire control earphone, earphone playing may only be achieved by controlling on the screen or controlling on the wire control switch. For the currently used earphone, when having an incoming call, a user needs to wear the earphone and operates on the screen or via the wire control, at this moment, the user is in a rush and a muddle. While the multi-function wire control switch buttons of the wire control earphone are relatively complicated which is easy to result in error operation, and furthermore, the wire control switch is implemented by hardware, and use for multiple times is easy to lead loss.